Episode 1: The Endless Wilderness
The Endless Wilderness is the first episode of Shokugeki no Soma. Plot Summary In a tense afternoon in Restaurant Yukihira, Sōma Yukihira challenges his father, Jōichirō Yukihira, to a cooking duel with Mayumi Kurase as the judge. Inevitably, Sōma loses again for the 489th time. As Mayumi offers consolation towards Sōma, Sōma forcibly feeds her his Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter, one of his failed dishes he invented earlier in the morning, in an attempt to cheer himself up. As Mayumi suffers from the dreadful taste, Sōma ignores everyone and mutters to himself as he vows to travel to the endless wilderness of cooking in which consists of a world of mixed and unknown flavors. Later that night, Sōma expresses his desire to surpass his father and take over Restaurant Yukihira one day. Just then, an urban life planner, Yaeko Minegasaki walks in Restaurant Yukihira with her assistants, and threatens to close down the restaurant for the development in the city. Yaeko further threatens Sōma by stating that failure to cook a dish in her satisfaction will result in her closing down the shop. Sōma agrees to the challenge as Yaeko leaves. The next day, as Sōma returns from middle school to Restaurant Yukihira, he notices the kitchen supplies in his restaurant have been sabotaged, presumably, by Yaeko and her assistants. Just then, Yaeko pops by again, telling and threatening Sōma to cook her a meat dish, in which Sōma accepts, despite having no meat resources. A few moments later, to everyone's surprise, Sōma cooks up his dish, Roast Pork, Just Kidding, a relatively meaty dish out of nowhere. As Yaeko's assistants question Sōma's methods, Sōma replies that he used thick bacon slices and potatoes he bought for the following day's breakfast. However, Yaeko, unimpressed, adamantly decides to vacate the restaurant despite Sōma's efforts. Sōma then tells her to try the dish first before judging the restaurant's worth, in which she does. Just as Yaeko takes a bite, she falls for the dish's aroma and taste. Sōma then explains that he learned this dish from a failure in the past. However, Yaeko still refused to qualify the dish as a meat dish. Sōma then takes the dish away from her, telling her that he'll dispose of it, in which Yaeko stops him from doing so. Sōma, knowing that she had already fallen for the dish, tells her to never come back again, in order for her to continue eating the dish. Yaeko then accepts his request as she finishes her dish along with her assistants. As the latter finished the dish, they comically collapse on the floor in defeat, as Sōma walks away victoriously. Later that day, Jōichirō returns to the shop, telling Sōma that he will have to close the shop temporarily for a few years due to a friend's offer to work in New York. Sōma, shocked, attempts to stop his father. However, Jōichirō tells Sōma to enroll in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, a superior elite school where only less than 10 percent of the students graduate. Sōma, having no choice, reluctantly accepts. Meanwhile, inside Tōtsuki Academy, Erina Nakiri appears and belittles a student's dish, claiming that it was terrible. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. * Sōma Yukihira (Debut) * Jōichirō Yukihira (Debut) * Mayumi Kurase (Debut) * Aki Koganei (Debut) * Yūya Tomita (Cameo) * Yaeko Minegasaki (Debut) * Erina Nakiri (Debut) Featured Dishes * Sōma Yukihira's Grilled Squid Tentacles Dressed in Peanut Butter * Jōichirō Yukihira's Dried Sardines Garnished with Strawberry Jam * Sōma Yukihira's Roast Pork, Just Kidding Featured Cooking Duels *Sōma Yukihira Vs. Jōichirō Yukihira (489th match) Manga and Anime Differences * In Chapter 1, it ended with the scene where Sōma finished talking to his father, Jōichirō who was in New York. This scene was removed from this episode and placed in the beginning of Episode 2. * Yūya Tomita made an early appearance in this episode of the anime as he did not make his debut in the manga until Chapter 35. * The Endless Wilderness at the anime, in which Sōma was referring to after feeding Mayumi Kurase his failed dish had a more sophisticated appearance as compared to the manga. It was decorated with various fruits and vegetables unlike the manga which only depicted a desert. * The reaction of Yaeko Minegasaki and her goons after eating Sōma's Roast Pork, Just Kidding was enhanced in the anime. It is also noted that they uttered: Meat Juices! at the end to that scene. * Mayumi is seen staring at Sōma in the anime, before rushing back to her friends as Soma heads back home from school. This scene never occurred in the manga. Trivia (To be added) Navigation zh:動畫第1集：無盡的荒野‎ Category:Episode Category:Anime Category:Introduction Arc